A Woman Scorn
by T.S. Imagine
Summary: The divorce from Naruto has left Hinata a depressed and moody woman. But a sudden turn of events and murders throughout the Hidden Leaf, force Hinata to prove her innocence to her village. With the help of an unlikely ally, our scorn little Hinata will learn her biggest life lesson yet, self acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! It's been such a long while since I've immersed myself into my writing again. Thank goodness I've returned with some pretty dashing ideas! I've also started a WattPad so you all can come read my original pieces. My username is "ImaginePerfection"**

**Enjoy this fic folks(:**

**And please review!**

Hinata Hyuuga stood in front of the Konoha Elders with her pale, fragile hands secured behind her back with chakra cuffs. Her eyes were still the same pale lavender color they were before she left the village, but something new..something dangerous lied in their depths.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Koharu Utatane began, her dark eyes studied Hinata with undisguised malice. "What is your excuse for committing the following crimes against Konoha?"

In that instance, Homura Mitokado started to read off the list of crimes. "Treason, arson, stealing, kiddnapping and three counts of murder."

Koharu looked at Hinata, a deathly glare taking over her weathered face. "What is your reasoning for these crimes?"

A faint smile crossed the plump lips of the Hyuuga heiress. "Well your honor.." She drawled, a hint of cockiness tainted her words. "I was a woman scorn."

A year and a half earlier...

* * *

My pale lavender eyes drifted lazily toward the full moon shining brightly through my open window. The sweet scent of blooming flowers laced the gentle breeze that lifted the pristine white curtains on either side of the window. The night was young, and below my window, on the other side of the tall menacing wall that separated the Hyuuga estate from the rest of the village, the wide dirt road was littered with pedestrians.

Some staggered along holding shopping bags, a few munched on dangos from a nearby food vender, and several couples strolled along holding hands. Out of instinct, my eyes wandered the crowd looking for a familiar face. My attention was drawn in the direction of particularly obnoxious laughter.

Sakura, clad in a short form-fitting red dress, giggled and blushed cheerfully as she clung onto the arm of her blonde haired lover. I grimaced, feeling the familiar pain of seeing them together. The wound from me and Naruto's divorce was still fresh, and was reopened every time I seen his arms wrapped around his new girlfriend. I still wasn't surprised to see that my replacement was none other than his childhood crush.

This would also explain her promotion to his personal secretary, as well as their private lavish "business trips", and of course their dinners at expensive restaurants where they would supposedly discuss their work. I bitterly reminisced upon the nights he would come home late, saying that he has been held up finishing the large workload that came with being the Hokage. Yet I smelled her on him. The heavy scent of her perfume mixed with the undeniable scent of sex tainted his skin and clothes.

For months I refused to believe they were sleeping together. I refused to believe the boy I had adored for much of my life, was going to be responsible for dealing me my first taste of heartbreak.

I slunk away from the window, tears threatened to spill over from my already puffy eyes.

My father had taken the news of our divorce just as I thought he would, as another thing to add to the list of reasons I was a failure.

"To lose your husband to the arms of another woman...that is your biggest disgrace to our clan yet." he stated coldly.

If looks could kill, I'm sure that I would have died under the intense silver eyed gaze of my father. Tears freely streamed down my cheeks and dripped from my chin. I felt suffocated by pain and the mere shock that years of love and gentle affections had been for absolutely nothing.

I needed to get away. I needed to be freed from the depression and longing that had slowly taken over my body. Without another thought, I slipped on my Zori and headed toward the door. Escaping the Hyuuga estate was simple enough, even with more than half of the guards on duty. Most of which were sleeping on the job or chatting in small groups. I snuck pass undetected.

I decided to take a well needed stroll. As I walked up the path into the vast unknown, I hummed a little tune. The pregnant silence of the forest made me the slightest bit nervous. I began to assess my surroundings. I was well familiar with this forest, afterall I was only a few miles from the Hidden Leaf. Something felt off. There was not a single sound ringing through the thick trees, not even a single cricket. I chewed the inside of my cheek and activated my clan's prestigious technique.

The veins around my eyes became more prominent, bulging to a point that looked nearly impossible. My pulpless eyes dilated as I surveyed the land around me. Nothing. I couldn't detect a chakra signature within five miles of my location.

The knot growing in my stomach tightened. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Back when Naruto was my husband, it wasn't a strange occurrence for assassins and thieves to try to kill us. I needed to relax, we were no longer married, therefore I was of no importance to assassins.

I deactivated my byakugan, then turned to walk back in the direction I came. Just then I caught a flurry of movement out of the corner of my eye. My muscles tensed, I barely had the time to assume a fighting stance before I was thrown through a tree.

Pain shot through my spine, leaving behind red-hot agony. I cried out as I covered my eyes from debris and tumbled to the hard, unforgiving ground. Whoever decided to attack me was extremely powerful... this unnerved me.

The dust cleared slowly, revealing the tall lean silhouette of my attacker.

"Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of "A Woman Scorn"! I want to thank all of you for reading and those of you who reviewed. Well enjoy the chapter and please feel free to leave a review(:**

**P.s.- This is the first time I've ever used Honorfics. So don't rip me a new one about them -_-**

The song I thought was fitting for this chapter is "My Blood" by Ellie Goulding

* * *

___The dust cleared slowly revealing the tall, lean silhouette of my attacker._

_"____Sasuke._

His traitorous name barely escaped my lips before I was pinned unceremoniously to the ground. He held my arms tightly above my head with enough force to leave bruises. I looked him in the face, caught off guard by the purely psychotic look in his eyes. Despite this, he still looked hauntingly beautiful. His obsidian eyes, framed by long raven colored bangs seemed to stare into my very being, making me feel naked and extremely vulnerable under his gaze.

"S-Sasuke- kun." I stuttered nervously. My old speech impediment returning as soon as I began to feel uncomfortable and stiff with shock.

"Hinata." he stated. His voice was deep and smooth, like liquified velvet. "A little too far from home, aren't we?"

The sheer amount of hatred that cross his depth-less eyes, made my voice catch in my throat. With his other hand, the drew his katana. The deathly sound of the cold blade being unsheathed, sent terror raging through my veins.

With a yelp, I squirmed helplessly against his iron grip. Tears forced their way out of the corners of my eyes.

"You will die by my hand!" he spat venomously. "The death of the Hyuuga heiress will be yet another act of revenge against those damned bastards!"

As I felt the blade of the katana touch my neck, something inside of me snapped. No one would truly grieve my death, would they? I had no husband, no children, and I had brought large amounts of dishonor to my clan. In fact, there is no reason for me to live. No one depended on my existence. I met Sasuke's harsh gaze.

"Kill me!" I screamed at him. All the anger and pain from these past few years conveying themselves in my voice. "Go ahead and do it!"

A thin line of scarlet seeped from under the blade from where it was tightly pressed to my throat. Sasuke stared into my eyes, his gaze was even colder before, as if that were possible. My heart pounded so hard, I thought my chest would explode. I honestly hoped it would. Anything would be better than to die by the blood covered hands of the Uchiha.

"Pathetic." he stated finally. His expression relaxed into one that looked almost bored. "You aren't even worth killing."

For some unknown reason, the fact that he didn't see me as anything worth killing, stung more than anything. He unpinned me, leaving my battered body laying on the debris covered ground.

"How dare he call me pathetic?!" the thoughts rushed through my hazy mind. "He doesn't know me! He doesn't understand my pain.."

For what seemed to be the hundredth time today, tears squeezed themselves out of the corners of my eyes, blurring my vision of Sasuke. Through the tears I could still see plain as day, his expression change into one of almost pity.

This made a sickening feeling run rapidly through my being. The last thing I needed at this moment was pity.

Sasuke sheathed his sword and turned his broad back on me and began to walk away. He walked with so much untamed pride, I secretly yearned to stand next to him. In hopes that I could somehow absorb some of that pride for myself.

He disappeared down the path, but not before his cool voice drifted on the cherry blossom scented breeze.

"Gain control."

The next morning, I opened my eyes to warm bright rays of sunlight covering my face and the faint thudding of someone knocking on my front door.

"One second!" I barely squeaked as I quickly left the inviting warmth of my pillow covered bed.

I quickly threw on my chalk-white silk robe and hustled out of my bedroom to the door. When I jerked the door open, the man standing on the other side instantly sent a wave of unease through my body.

"Good morning Neji-Kun" I greeted him politely. My gaze shifted toward the dustless wood floor. Neji never visited me without warning like this, so his message must be urgent.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan." he replied briskly. He looked almost uncomfortable as he avoided my gaze. "Hiashi-San wishes to see you in the main house immediately."

I tried to swallow the lump that seemed to have lodged itself in my throat. "D-Do you have a-any idea why he would want to s-see me?"

"I have yet to hear this from him directly, but some say he has arranged for you to be married." Neji responded. A look of sadness crossing his usually stern face.

* * *

**Well that's all for now folks! Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. You know you want to(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers and welcome to the third chapter of "A Woman Scorn".**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I'm not really sure if Hyuuga main branch members get married off to non Hyuuga members. But just bear with me here o.O Pm me if this is an issue.**

**Please review!**

_"I have yet to hear this from him directly, but some say he has arranged for you to be married." Neji responded. A look of sadness crossing his usually stern face._

"M-Maried?!" I questioned, unable to keep the pure shock from my voice.

"Yes." Neji replied simply.

Droplets of cold sweat glazed my palms and I began to take deeper breaths to prevent myself from hyperventilating.

"Relax Lady Hinata." Came Neji's deep voice, "I'm sure Hiachi-Sama has chosen the best suitor possible for you."

"I'm sure he has too." I bowed my head respectfully to him, "Thank you for informing me."

"No problem." Neji bowed as well. His long straight chocolate-colored hair covered his face like a dark veil. "I must take my leave. I'll see you in the main house at noon."

He turned and stepped off of my front porch. His steps were prideful yet filled with an underlying grace that led me to wonder how Kami could ever let me be born into the main house, and not my blatantly superior cousin.

I closed the front door and walked slowly back up the familiar stairs into the bathroom. The pristine neatness of the room seemed to taunt me. Everything had its place, the towels, the soaps and shampoos. It reminded me that I have yet to find my place.

In the beautiful neatness of Konoha, I was the object that had yet been perfectly placed among others like it. My shaking fingers went up into my hair, releasing the long indigo locks from their bondage and letting them tumble-down my back, ultimately stopping at my waist.

It was too soon for me to be married. My father didn't understand, he thought of things only from a strictly political standpoint. This made me loathe him more than I already did. I still have yet to properly grieve the lost of my beloved Naruto.

I stripped off my clothes, letting them pool on the floor at my feet and quickly made my way to the shower. My prying eyes avoided the full body mirror on the other side of the bathroom. Maybe that's part of the reason he left me. I'm not built to his particular liking. After all Sakura has such a pretty petite frame.

I chewed my lip as I turned the knob as far toward the red side as it would go, willing the steam from the hot water to fill the chilly bathroom. My hair had become a mess of loose curls since I stepped under the stream of deliciously hot water. I lathered the dark locks with vanilla shampoo and let my mind wander.

Maybe it was time I finally let go of Naruto all together. He was finally happy. Isn't that all I wanted for him in the first place? I swallowed the lump that had somehow lodged itself in my throat and struggled helplessly against the tears that had suddenly filled my eyes. I felt as if someone had ripped a part of my very being away.

A large portion of my life consisted of him. Watching him, admiring him, training to be strong for him... simply wanting to be with him. But instead of seeing how deeply I felt for him, he ran back into the arms of the woman who never gave him the time of day.

It was painfully unfair and I was greedy for feeling that way.

After my shower, I dressed in a pure white kimono, held closed by a black sash which was tied in a large bow in the back. I brushed my soaked bangs and tied the remainder of my hair back into a tight bun.

Before I walked out the door, I took an unsteady breath and wiped my palms down the length of my thighs.

"Gain control." Sasuke's husky voice drifted into my mind again, causing my ivory skin to turn to goose-flesh.

What was he talking about gaining control of? My crushed feelings? My tattered life? Or my place among the Hyuuga clan?

* * *

It was an insanely humid day in Konoha. So much so, by the time I reached the main house of the Hyuuga estate, a sheer film of sticky sweat covered my body and my cheeks were an alarming shade of magenta. I looked around at the growing mass of my clan members flooding into the dark wood doors of the main house. I felt uneasy. Although I was surrounded by the overly respectful members of my clan, I felt completely out of place.

Suddenly a particular brunette woman caught my attention. My heart started beating frantically in my chest as I met eyes with my sister Hanabi. I'll admit that age had done her well. She grew up into a beautiful woman. Her long cocoa colored hair was perfectly parted and hung down to the middle of her back and her slender frame fitted perfectly in her jet black kimono. Her silver eyes looked intensely into my lavender ones.

"Hello Lady Hinata." She stated. Her voice sounded neutral.

"Good afternoon Lady Hanabi." I replied bowing respectfully.

She mirrored my gesture, but that did nothing to dissolve the unspoken tension between us. After all she was the thing hindering me from my rightful place as heiress of this clan. A thick silence clouded the air around us as we made our way toward the doors of the main house.

Upon our entrance, the entire room bowed. We made our way up the middle of the aisle to sit at a long light-colored wooden table that ran the length of the front of the room. My eyes studied everyone at the table. Only picking out a few faces. Finally my eyes settled on my father. Suddenly the air in the small room seemed thick.

I situated myself onto a pillow next to Neji, who looked rather tense. Finally Hiashi began to speak.

"I have gathered you all here today to discuss the marital status of my eldest daughter Hinata."

Part of me was still shocked hearing the words pour from his mouth. I studied my hands in my lap as he continued to speak.

"I've decided that the only suitor worthy of taking her hand in marriage is Daiki Hachiro from the Land of Water."

Instantly quiet, seemingly excited murmurs began to fill the room.

"It would seem that everyone has heard of Daiki-Sama except for me." I thought bitterly and I chewed the inside of my cheek.

Hiashi cleared his throat, plunging the room into silence once more.

"I'm expecting Daiki-Sama to be arriving to the compound later this evening and the wedding is set to be held in one month."

This completely shocked me.

"One month?!" I blurted louder than I thought my voice could go.

* * *

**Will Hinata be able to convince her father to leave her single? What drama will unfold with her sibling rivalry? And who is the mysterious (Yet somehow popular) Daiki Hachiro? **

Read the next installment to find out!

Please review.


End file.
